The present invention is in the field of methods and computer program products for source control inheritance locking
Source code, also referred to as source or code, is any sequence of statements and/or declarations written in some human-readable computer programming language. Programming languages are artificial languages that can be used to control the behavior of a machine, particularly a computer. More specifically, a programming language is used to write computer programs, which instruct a computer to perform some kind of computation, and possibly control external devices.
To ensure that a computer program is complete, precise and accurate, software development projects often employ hundreds of software developers to write and edit the program code. In such cases, it is common for multiple software developers to work on a program code at the same time such as, for example, editing different or the same sections of the program code.